mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Strawberry 100% characters
This is a list of characters in the Strawberry 100% series. Izumizaka High ; * : Birthday: May 10th (Taurus) : The main character in the series, Manaka is an overall average nice guy who gets strung up in numerous embarrassing but endearing romantic situations throughout middle and then high school. Although his thoughts on girls can get quite perverted on occasion, his gentleness and kindness, as well as his selflessness at times, is what attracts them to him. His indecisiveness between the girls he loves—Aya, Satsuki, and Nishino—and inability to decipher their feelings is the focal point of the story. His dream is to make films as a director. While not academically gifted, he has great talent with cinematography that gradually develops as the story progresses. By the end Manaka is shown to be an upcoming director who was recently invited to join the Kadokura company, and reunites with Nishino. She agrees to go out with him once again after he asks. ; * : Birthday: January 14th (Capricorn) : Shy, reserved, and rather clumsy, but also kind, trusting, and intelligent, Aya is the middle-school mystery girl with strawberry-print panties that Manaka seeks at the beginning of the story. Tō (東), the first character of her family name, means "east". Aya has large glasses and an unattractive hairstyle when Manaka first meets her. When he tells her that he admires the novel she is writing in the math notebook he found and that he wants to direct films, she quickly develops a crush on him. The crush blossoms into love as they become friends. Aya and Manaka share the same dreams, to write and film respectively. Soon Aya starts wearing contact lenses and lets her hair down. The new look and her curvy figure get lots of attention from the boys. Manaka realizes Aya is the mystery girl and becomes attracted to her. Aya passes up the prestigious all-girl high school Omi Academy so she can attend Izumizaka with Manaka. At Izumizaka, Aya joins the Literature Club, wins awards and recognition for her work, and has her first novel published. An important member of the Film Studies Club, Aya writes the scripts each year for the three films Manaka directs and plays the heroine in the last film. : Through the first eight volumes, Aya is Manaka's main love interest. As Manaka becomes more interested in Tsukasa, Aya's gentle affections are no longer returned. When Aya discovers that Manaka and Tsukasa are going steady again, she finds the courage to tell Manaka she loves him. After Manaka regretfully rejects her, Aya experiences the heartbreak of an unrequited first love. At the end of the story, she understands that her friendship with Manaka has given her inspiration, and through her love she has discovered her deepest feelings. After graduation she becomes a successful novelist, cherishing the dream of making an award-winning film from her notebook novel with Manaka. ; * : Birthday: May 3rd (Taurus) : Athletic, energetic, and beautiful, Satsuki is very popular among the boys in the school, mainly with the sports clubs and teams. The first character of her family name, Kita (北), is associated with the Northern cardinal direction which has a key meaning in the series. She was an integral part of the Film Studies Club, having been asked by Manaka to join when it first formed, and starred as the heroine in their first film production. The two of them share the same interests and it was out of the fact that they were always happy around one another that she started developing strong feelings for him. Of all the girls after Manaka, Satsuki is the most confident in her love—having been the first to ever confess to him—and is constantly seen in his company. Unlike the others, Satsuki is very aggressive, often physical, with her feelings. Coupled with her attractive figure, mainly her large bust size (officially she is a DDD-cup), she constantly tries to push herself onto Manaka. If any of the girls of the story could be labeled as a tragic heroine, it would be Satsuki. Despite her total devotion towards him, Satsuki's feelings are rarely returned. Near the end of the manga, she was able to come to terms that they would only be friends, yet promises herself that the next time that they meet she would get him in the future. After graduation she moved to Kyoto and took over ownership of a relative's restaurant which is where all the club members meet four years later at the end of the manga. She stays close friends with Misuzu Sotomura who also lives in Kyoto after having moved there for college. It was shown in an omake that she wishes that Manaka would come back and return her feelings. ; * : Close friend of Manaka, whose sole obsession in life is taking photos of pretty girls for his website, "Melon 100%". To this end, he initiated the re-establishment of the Film Studies Club in order to make use of school funding and facilities to expand his website. Despite his perversions, Sotomura is the number-one student in school, with grades even better than those of Tojo. He also becomes the sounding board for Manaka's various relationship problems, offering surprisingly good advice. After graduation, he is accepted into Tokyo University and later starts his own production company. ; * : Close friend of Manaka since middle school, frequently made fun of because of his peculiar, octopus-like looks and his desperation in finding a girlfriend. Quite the pervert, he is able to entertain any girl (if only for a little while) with his gorilla and octopus impressions. Komiyama's dare in the third year of middle school caused Manaka to confess to Nishino. He joins Sotomura Productions after graduating. ; : : A true ladies' man, Amachi is the perfect gentleman, with a face to match. He is Manaka's rival for Toujou's affections, although he does not pose too much of a threat (It's apparent that she prefers Manaka). Like Okusa, Amachi has herds of girls flocking to him, and he seems to have a compulsive necessity in helping women in need. After meeting staunch resistance to his approaches on Toujou, Amachi gives up his horde of girls as a sign of devotion to Toujou, but later returns to them after news breaks out that Toujou is not going with Manaka or him to the final school festival. Amachi once challenged Manaka to a swimming race, (which he won of course) but Toujou dived into the water to save Manaka from drowning from exhaustion, despite the fact she could not swim. After seeing Toujou in her swimsuit, he had a nosebleed (comically) that was so bad, that Manaka had to walk her home instead of him. He also managed to recognize Toujou even with her hair braided and glasses on, which Toujou's cram school friends took to mean that he truly did love her. : In a last bid attempt to capture Toujou's love interest, and clear Manaka from her mind (which he believed were restricting her talents), asked Toujou to take off her glasses before attempting to kiss her. However Toujou, still in love with Manaka, 'escaped' from this situation, leaving Amachi behind. ; * : Birthday: May 25th (Gemini) : The tough and pretty younger sister of Hiroshi Sotomura. A no-nonsense person, Misuzu installs herself as vice-president and assistant director of the Film Studies Club. She idolizes Toujou for her writing ability. She can not stand Manaka's indecisiveness with women. When they first met, she found Manaka interesting because he was critical about movies. She tends to play down Manaka's role in the club, but later admits (to herself) that Manaka's accomplishment in building the club from scratch is truly remarkable whereas she is just "all-talk". In extra chapter at the end of the manga, Misuzu falls in love with an aspiring mangaka named Uchiba, and later lives with him. Misuzu and Kitaoji argue with each other often, but after graduation they both live in Kyoto and always keep in touch. Misuzu could be easily identified as the tsundere of the group. ; * : Birthday: October 16th (Libra) : Childish, impulsive, and fickle girl in the same year as Misuzu. A gold-digger through and through, she is very used to getting whatever she wants. She initially used Manaka as an excuse for dumping one of her previous "boyfriends" and eventually ended up joining the Film Studies Club. While she does not possess any genuine feelings for Manaka, she is irritated by how unremarkable she is to him. In a surprising twist, she ends up with Komiyama, the least likely person imaginable, for a short while (she later dumped him, as expected). After graduation, Hashimoto joins Sotomura Productions as a model, with Komiyama as her manager. She often refers to herself in the third person. ; * : One of Manaka's old friends from middle school who is the star player of the soccer team. His athletic abilities and looks cause him to attract girls almost like a magnet. Because of his "perceived" experience with girls, Manaka went to him for advice on his girl problems early in the manga. Okusa's latent infatuation for Nishino, however, sometimes puts him—and his offered advice—at odds with Manaka. Yui greatly admires Okusa, and has a rather large infatuation with him. Oumi Academy ; * : Birthday: September 16th (Virgo) : Considered the cutest and most popular girl at their middle school, Tsukasa becomes Junpei's first – and only – official girlfriend in the series. Supportive, understanding, and optimistic, she does her best to encourage Junpei in everything he does, yet is also straightforward and flirtatious enough to let him know exactly what she wants. Of the four lead female characters, Tsukasa's personality changes the most: flighty and somewhat hot-tempered during her middle school days, she develops a far more mature attitude soon after entering Oumi Academy. The first character of her family name, nishi (西), is associated with the Western cardinal direction which has a key meaning in the series. : While not a member of the Film Studies Club, Tsukasa expresses some interest in participating in their activities. She is eventually cast as the heroine of the Club's second most successful production because of her unanimously being considered a perfect match for the role. : Despite attracting the attentions of numerous admirers wherever she goes, Tsukasa stays with Junpei for much of the series. She is, however, intuitively aware of Junpei's affections for Aya, and breaks up with him once because of his indecisiveness. : Tsukasa has a passion for cooking and baking, and works part-time at a French pastry shop. Her dream is to study pastry-making further in France after graduation from high school. Her pursuit of this goal, and Junpei's newfound passion in filming, forces her to break up with Junpei a second time, but the two eventually reunite upon her return from France four years later. ; * : Once a neighbor and childhood friend of Manaka before moving away, Yui acts more like a sister than a friend despite being only a year younger. She isn't at all shy around Manaka and is often found sleeping in his bed naked. The first portion of her name, Minami (南), is associated with the southern cardinal direction. Though considered one of the four main heroines in the series, Yui is never considered a love interest nor does she ever show Manaka any affection outside of their sibling-type relationship. She shows an extreme fondness for chocolate and cake. Though her home is in the countryside she stays with Manaka in order to try for Omi Academy. She later on meets Nishino whom she looks up to as a role model. Like the rest of the girls at her school she has an infatuation with Manaka's friend Okusa. Later on in the series she ends up moving out and living on her own, though is usually at Manaka's residence where she prefers to sleep. Other ; * Birthday: July 6th (Cancer) : A student in the cram school Manaka and Toujou attend during their second year of high school. Although she has an attractive body, she has a chronic fear of males, freezing up and even cowering in terror in their presence. Ironically, she also tends to have very vivid romantic fantasies with those she fears. She quickly falls in love with Manaka, the first boy she feels comfortable enough to talk to. She finally gives up on Manaka after finding out that he dates Nishino. She appears to be an extreme version of Toujou; she is far more shy and reserved, and falls over just as often. ; Birthday: November 29th (Sagittarius) : A friend of Toujou and Mukai at cram school. She is supportive of Mukai's infatuation with Manaka, and makes it her goal to get them together, to the extent of enlisting Toujou's help. Neither Urazawa nor Mukai are aware of Toujou's hidden affection for Manaka. ; Migishima : : A tall, fierce-looking, and short-tempered student in the same cram school class as Manaka. He has an X-shaped scar on his forehead. A former delinquent, he became a serious student after being inspired by his homeroom adviser. He shows a little affection towards Mukai, which she finally replies. He wants to become a teacher. ; Satake : Migishima's friend, also in Manaka's cram school class. His family owns a small but failing business, which he hopes to take over and rebuild. He wants to be a great CEO. ; : Tall, dark, handsome, and also a world-famous pastry chef. His grandmother owns the shop where Nishino works. He is the main attraction whenever he returns to work from his travels abroad, and while he has fallen for Nishino, he understands that she would rather be with Manaka. He is a genuinely nice guy, once going to great lengths to help Manaka in a minor situation even before they got to know each other. ; The Old Man : The short, 72-year-old manager of the movie theater where Manaka works part-time. He is a pervert who gets passing girls wet by splashing them with a wet mop so they have little choice but to change into the clothes he offers. He especially likes Nishino, and orders cakes from the pastry shop she works at just to have her deliver them in person. He has a wealthy son who owns a mansion and a karaoke building. ; : Aya Toujou's younger brother. Although they are actual siblings, Shotaro is much taller than Aya and there is little family resemblance between the two. He was Aya's date for the Ran-Sen Festival during the main cast's last year at Izumisaka, and because Aya kept this from everyone, it caused some misunderstanding with Manaka and Amachi. It is possible that Kawashita intentionally kept Shotaro from meeting the rest of the characters for this purpose. ; * : Manaka's math teacher and advisor to the Film Club. Beautiful, busty, and a frequent drinker, she is the classic irresponsible adult archetype, tending to spend the prize money of the Film Studies Club on frivolous pursuits like visits to the salon. Despite this, she is quite supportive of the club, being one of the original founding members and the main female protagonist in the club movie that inspired Manaka to push through with his directorial dreams. ; Shuu Kadokura : A professional director and alumnus of Izumizaka interested in Manaka's films. To improve Manaka's cinematography he acts as Manaka's senpai. He's an old friend of Shiori. He has messy black hair and thick-framed glasses. ; Uchiba : A shy student at Doushigaya University who wants to become a mangaka. He is quite tall, (standing 185 cm. or about 6'1") and wears glasses. Impressed with his art and stories, Misuzu quickly becomes attracted to him, though she tells herself at first that it's only admiration. They begin living together three years after becoming a couple. ; Shoji : A tough thug-looking crepe street vendor whose been a friend of Aya's. He's very protective of Aya whom he thinks of as his daughter and as such he almost beat up Manaka when he first met him. Because Aya, who has a very large bust size, has been a loyal patron for several years Shoji jokes that all of his crepes went straight to her boobs. ; Haruka Toujou : Aya's cousin, and 22 yrs old. She is a second year at Hanano's Girl University. She is known to be praised a lot for her beauty and be in beauty contests. She believes that men think with their crotch instead of their head. She once tested Manaka for this reason, telling him he can touch her chest if he wanted, but he refused to. Impressed, she approved of him. Strawberry 100% no:Liste over figurer i Strawberry 100%